The impossible couple
by kidcore45
Summary: When Sulley returned to 18 year old Boo their feelings for each other have grown massively. What happens when Randal is back and trying to take revenge on Sulley by getting to Boo. Sulley has to protect what he holds closest at any cost. Boo also has to help Sulley sometimes from himself. There is no stopping this Impossible couple. Romance, action and drama.


**An impossible couple**

A/N: I own nothing of monsters Inc and make no profit of this fic

**Chapter 1**

**Mary's POV (boo)**

I finished my painting I have been carefully working on for a whole entire month. I placed it next to my last one on the wall, a picture of me and Sulley under the full moon. It was pretty easy to do because it's all I dream about I just had to transfer it onto paper. I can't believe it's been 8 years since that last time I saw my kitty I was 10 years old. The steps were flying past me as I raced up stairs it was almost 10:00 PM, this was a scheduled time of mine to see maybe just maybe my closet would open and my big blue and purple Sulley would be there. 11:00 PM but once again it never happened there was just the door and nothing else but the blank motionless door mocking me. I missed him, I missed him so much. I love him, I just want to tell him how much I care about him, but he probably does not feel the same. My sadness turned into anger I throw my shoe at the stern door as hard as I could, a loud thud echoed through the house. It was just me and only me, my parents died a long time ago leaving me more alone then I was already without Sulley. All I wanted was him and only him, Is he even missing me right now? With that thought a tear fell down my cheek and hung on the tip of my nose. I cried into my pillow and moments later I feel asleep thinking of me and Sulley.

I woke up to my window curtains flapping about with my window open. I did not leave my window open this is strange I turned on my lamp and I walked over and shut it tightly and as I was walking back saw a big shadow tower over me. Then I felt a thick breath tickle my neck, I jolted my head around. My eyes widened and almost fell out of my head, a tear started forming in my eyes. There was a huge Blue and purple monster standing before me.

"Sulley…Is that...you" I said obviously knowing the answer but I wanted him to say it.

"Well look at you Boo. All grown up now" Sulley said in surprised voice then came running over and picked me up of the floor and into his strong furry arms. I burred my head into his furry chest feeling the warmth and security, I felt safe with him. I could not hold back the tears they just poured out like a running waterfall dampening Sulley's Fur.

"What's wrong Boo?" He said curiously. "I missed you so much, I thought you would never come back for me, I thought you forgot about me" I whimpered in Sulley's embrace.

"Aw boo, I have never forgotten about you and never will do "Sulley said rocking me back and forth.

He put me down on the soft floor and he just looked at me with those piercing sweet eyes.

"I missed you Boo" He said his eyes tearing up but trying to hide it

"I missed you so much too" I said trying to hold back the tears as well

I walked over to my bed and patted a spot next to me motioning him in my direction. He walked over and sat next to me on the bed, the bed bent a little and the springs creaked a bit.

"So how's work in the factory? How's Mike and his girlfriend? Are they still together? Anything changed since I left? What do you do in the factory? Do you like it? How about-"He stopped me.

"Whoa steady now, I will tell you everything" so he did, He told me everything about mike and his wife moving out, to him being the CEO on the factory. Most importantly him missing me and him being all alone.

"Sulley can I tell you something" I said curiously to him

"Course you can, you can tell me anything "He said reassuring me

"My parents died a couple of years ago leaving me more alone then when you left me, it's been really heard without them, especially without you" I said crying into my hands not wanting to let him see me like this. He just came over and tucked me nice and snug into his arms patting my back and rocking me. I felt like I was 10 again when I cried he was there, but I am 18 now but still a part of me enjoyed this.

"I'm sorry Boo, I'm sorry for not being there with you, you know I could not though right" He said pulling me closer.

"Sulley I have had feelings building up ever since you left and they are still here now…I love you Sulley. You were everything to me you were my life, the other part of me. When you left you took that half with you" I said looking up at his confused face but with a hint of sadness I don't know why.

"Mary…we can't do this…" he gently stood up

"This is not right Mary" he said then he walked across the room

"Don't tell me that, you know that it's not true. Don't tell me that you have not once had these feelings too. It's okay, no one has to know then it's not ageist the rules" I said try to reassure him.

"It might not be ageist the rules but it's still not right Mary" he said wanting to go on but stopped and looked at the several paintings on the wall. Ones of him and me holding hands, us both walking through the forest and so many more.

"Kitty-"I said then I saw him tense up and relax calling him kitty instead of his name was unique for me, no one else could call him that.

"Please sit down" I said he slowly and carefully took a seat next to me again.

"Sulley I'm not afraid of loving you and I will never ever be ashamed of loving you…Sulley" I said wanting a reply or anything. All he did was take my hand in his and hold it in the fur on his chest. I could feel his steady heart rate, so soothing and gentle.

"I love you too, I have always loved you boo" he looked embarrassed and if he had the ability to blush he would be a tomato by now.

"No I think you are misunderstanding my love for you Sulley..." I said disappointed I am no longer 10 I am 18 my love to him is a much stronger word then when I was that age, I pulled my hand away slowly.

"I am not Mary I do love you…" he said still looking embarrassed "I have been checking up on you ever since I was not allowed to see you" he said glaring at me. Then it stuck me hard like a baseball bat to the face, how did he even get here? What does he mean by checking up on me?

"I have been coming though other closets from other kids around the neighbourhood after work so no one saw and every time I saw you. You kept changing" he said almost sadly

"So why did you not come to me?" I said with a hint of anger in my tone, all of these years he has been there and I have not even known.

"I did not want to be found out, I did not want them to take away the last possible chance of seeing you, having to leave you forever. I just can't. I could not Boo" his eyes started to water same did mine.

"Kitty-"but before I could get the word out I was pulled to him, his head moving towards mine. Most importantly his lips were heading towards mine. They made contact and his lips fit effortlessly around my own. My hands were around his strong neck and circling his fur and his were on my hips. Then before I knew it my back was pressed ageist the bed and he was still kissing me. We broke the kiss for a breath but this time I went in and kissed his smooth lips. Just as quickly as I kissed him he broke it again and looked up at the ceiling. Then I noticed he had his hand on my stomach he was tense mostly his shoulders. He was fighting for control, this brought a smile to my face.

"Not now…Not tonight Boo" he said with heavy breaths

"Okay. I Love you kitty" was all I could say I was also breathing hard.

"I love you too boo" he said and went in for another kiss this one was longer and more passionate almost like…I pulled away from the kiss and tightly wrapped round him

"No. Don't leave me Sulley, Please not yet" I said almost begging him to stay a bit longer.

"I will be back tomorrow 10:00 PM Sharp I promise boo. I will never leave you again never in my life. I have to go back before they get suspicious" he said to me and then I was beginning to cry. NO I have to stop I'm 18 for goodness sake.

"I'll miss you Sulley" I said he pulled me even closer into his warm fur, his arms around me keeping me warm

"I'll miss you too boo but before you know it I will be back here with you "he said to me rubbing my back. I just cling on harder and he lies down on the bed and gets into covers. I stay in his warm loving arms he kisses my head.

"Good night, get some sleep boo" he said calmly and stroked my hair with his paw and I fell asleep. He carefully got up out of the bed and kissed my forehead, the curtains flapped from the wind and with that. He was gone.

I woke up from what seems like the best sleep I have ever had in ages but I felt sort of empty and alone. I turned to my side and Sulley was gone. Well I could not blame him he has a factory to run I just wanted more time. Then it stuck me, he is coming back at 10:00PM today, a smile cracked on my face. I and James Sullivan are together now.


End file.
